Chris and Sam Valentines Special
by LilianaLove
Summary: This is how Chris treats Sam out for Valentines. Lemons are here! Background info: CJ & Tina are their twins (boy and girl) and Aisha is their youngest Daughter.


"Ya'll got everything yall need?", Sam asked trying to get her kids out the house for the night. It was valentines night and Sam was ready. She been doing the squat challenge, she shaved from the neck down earlier that morning, and she made sure the twins, CJ and Christina, would be out with friends tonight and Aisha would be at her aunts house for the night.

"Yes mom, jeez", Christina answered," we making sure we have ride back here later in the night",

"Nope, I already talked with Cathy. She has her pool house unlocked for yall so yall can sleep there and be back home in the morning,"

"The pool house? Nice", CJ said with a grin on his face.

"To sleep in CJ, not have sex in", Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't even thin-"

"Give me your wallet" Sam demanded with one eyebrow raised and her hand out as she leaned back on the kitchen chair. CJs heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach as Christina attempted to not crack a smile. Time frozen what seemed like hours until Chris came through the front door. He looked at the twins, his wife, then back at them. Sam noticed he was holding a black bag.

"Yall aren't gone yet, thought you guys had dates?", Chris asked joining Sam's side.

"Logan's on his way with Rin", Christina said.

"They're actually outside now",

"Oh thank God", CJ said running out the house.

"What's in your wallet CJ?", Christina asked playfully as she followed.

"Shut up Tina"

"Wait, they aren't here," Christina said. They turned around to see Chris at the door, closing it, and locking them out the house.

"Really babe?", Sam asked. No response, only a glare into her eyes. He raised the bag in his hand.

"Take everything you have on now off, and this on", he demanded giving her the bag. She took the bag and started walking to the nearest bathroom, " where are you going?" Sam stopped in her tracks. Her heart skipping beats.

"I'm about to go change...like you said", she said nervously. Chris smirked and sat on a kitchen chair.

"I never said leave the kitchen. Strip down for me right here for me", Chris said leaning back on the chair with a devilish grin. Sam started walking back to the kitchen and realized something.

"Chris honey?",

"Sam baby?"

"Where's the rest of it?", Sam now crossing her arms with a smirk, " cause I know you did more than get me whatever is in this bag." Chris busted out laughing.

"This is the first part. Open the bag, take everything off and put them on." Sam rolled her eyes and opened the bag. Her eyes widened. In the bag was a dark red open back halter dress with a deep v neck, a pair of gold and diamond hoop earrings, and a matching bracelet.

"We have an an hour an a half", Chris said.

"For what?"

"We have reservations at La Rue,". La Rue is Sams favorite French restaurant. She's only been there once when she and Chris first started dating, really because it's hard just to get a table there and it's very expensive, but she loved the food, the atmosphere, and the music. Sam practically ripped the clothes off her body and ran into the master bedroom.

"What are you doing?",

"I have to shower!", Sam yelled as she ran down the hallway naked. She took a quick shower, long enough to get clean of course. She curled her hair, put her makeup on, and then put her new dress on. It showed plenty of cleavage, hugged her ass nicely, and came a couple of inches above her knees. She stepped out the bathroom to see Chris already fully dressed in a black dress shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes.

"You look dashing", Sam said biting her bottom lip.

"You look...okay", Chris said walking towards the closet. Sam was about to fuss until she saw Chris pull out a box of red bottoms from the closet, " put these on"

Sam glared at him with a smile as she put the heels on. She loved them of course, but Chris was playing a dangerous game with her", now you look like my queen."

"Your queen?", Sam asked seductively walking up to him.

"You've been my queen since I put the ring on your finger", he said taking her left hand in his right hand.

"True" Sam said as Chris moved his lips towards her ear and whispered.

"And I'm going to remind you why I'm the king after dinner." Chills ran up Sam's spine.

When they were done getting ready, the drove to La Rue. They went in and got there tables. Chris ordered the steak with asparagus and a baked sweet potato and Sam ordered the grilled salmon with mashed potatoes and a small salad on the side. Samantha was so zoned out into the music and food, she hadn't even noticed Chris staring at her again.

"Chris honey, what are you doing?"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have a woman that's smart, beautiful , and talented to be the mother of my children", he said it so sweet and sincerely, it had Sam in awe.

"I love you"

"I love you too", Sam leaned over the table and gave Chris a kiss, but before she sat back down, she could have sworn she heard him whisper, "Ima fuck you". She looked at him and he gave her a wink. They finished their food and got in the car. Sam gazed into the night sky, reflecting on her day, until she noticed they weren't going home.

"You missed your turn",

"No I didn't, we're going to stay at the Marriot tonight".

"Oh shit", Sam thought ,"he's really about to fuck the shit out of me. Good thing I shaved", Sam couldn't help but to smile at the thought. They pulled up to he hotel and walked inside. Instead of walking to the front desk, Chris walked straight to the elevator. Sam followed closely as they entered the elevator. They were alone. Chris took the opportunity and started kissing his wife's neck as he took her ass in both his hands. Sam let soft moans escape her lips as she pulled him closer to her body. He then pulled the v cut of her dress to the side and grabbed her bare breast and started sucking on them. Sam wouldn't normally allow something like that to happen, but there was something about doing dirty things hidden yet in public that just turned her on. She closed her eyes and let him continue concurring her body, but as soon as she was really getting into it, the elevator stopped moving and dinged. Chris immediately stopped what he was doing and cover her breast again, didn't help much since now her nipples were fully erect. The room wasn't far from the elevator.

"Wait, I didn't pack any clothes",

"I know, I took your clothes last week", Chris said opening the room. The room was fairly large. What caught Sam's eye was the rose petals all over the bed and soft jazz music playing on the stereo. Chris then picked Sam up and threw her on the bed, took her heels off, and started to kiss all over Sam. Sam then wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled over so she'd be on top.

"You've been treating me so well tonight baby, I think I should show you how much I appreciate you", Sam said sliding down off the bed. She, now on her knees, began undoing Chris's pants. Pulling them and his underwear down, and popping his semi hard dick in her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, getting every inch in her mouth earning moans from her husband. She pulled her breast back out and lifted her dress to show her bare ass. Chris seeing her creamy chocolate skin exposed was making it hard for him to control himself. It wasn't until she looked into his eyes with her hazel eyes, ass out, breast out, and her mouth with him in it. He lost control. He first gently pulled Sam off of him, threw her back on the bed, took his shirt off, spread her legs, and dove his tongue in. He wanted her to want him, wanted her to beg for him. He sucked of her clit and her fingered her hitting her g-spot, earning her screams. She clawed the sheets, feeling an orgasm coming.

"MMMM...Chris...mmmm.. CHRIS!",

Just before she reached her climax, Chris stopped, making Sam evil.

"What. Are. You. Doing?!", Sam asked with a pissed tone. Chris didn't like her tone.

"Are you having an attitude with me", Chris asked now climbing over her.

"Yes I'm having attitude", Sam spat. Chris took Sam's legs by the back of the knee and pulled it down close to her chest.

"Say something else, see what happens", at this point Sam was glaring at Chris again. Without breaking eye contact, he rammed himself completely inside of Sam. Her face broke of the glare and turned into lust. Chris slowly began pumping himself in and out of Sam's love tunnel, earning soft moans from the both of them. He kept teasing her with his slow pace, she whined under him.

"Mmm..babe...baby...go faster", Sam said between moans.

"No", Chris said continuing his slow strokes now taking her left breast in his mouth. Sam knew what she had to do, but she only begs when she feels like it. He then lightly bit her nipples, sending little lighting bolts down her body.

"Chris...",

"Sam?",

"Faster...please", a devilish grin grew on his face. His pace didn't change, but he started to plow her slowly. With each pleas she gave, he went harder but never faster. It was 10 mins in when Sam just couldn't take it anymore.

"God damnit Chris, FUCK ME!", Sam pushed him off and faced the headboard with her head down but her ass up, "Either you're going to fuck me or I'll do it my damn self."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise", Chris then took the handcuffs hidden under the pillow and cuffed her down to the headboard. He positioned himself on Sam and went into overdrive, not giving Sam any kind of break. Screams, moans, and grunts echoed through the room as their bodies became hot with speckles of sweat. They went from fucking on the bed, 69 on the floor, Sam riding him on the balcony, and then in the shower. With each stroke, Sam's ass would bounce and shake against Chris's pelvis.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! GIVE IT TO ME! I LOVE IT!"

"What...*grunt*...do you love?"

"I LOVE YOUR COCK FUCKING MY PUSSY!", Sam practically screamed in ecstasy in the bathroom, feeling her climax coming.

"Shit. I'm about to cum," Chris said taking Sam out the shower and faced her to the mirror. He went back in and Sam lowered the top half of her body on the counter, but Chris had over plans. He pulled her up by grabbing her breast and made her look at herself while getting fucked from behind. Both of their bodies dripping wet with some baby oil shining off their bodies. Sam watched herself in her reflection, breast bouncing, her hair wet and sticking to her body, and not to mention her insides receiving so much love. She was just about over the edge. It wasn't until Chris bit her neck and slapped her ass when lighting bolts ran through her body and warm liquid gushed out of her body.

"OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooohhh...sshit", Sam moaned to herself.

"You okay?", Chris asked brushing the hair out of her face while catching his breath.

"That was the BEST sex we've ever had. What time is it?

"12:36 am", Chris said looking at the wall clock. Sam looked at him wide eyed.

"We've been having sex for 3 hours?", Sam asked astounded, " Oh baby I love you."

"I love you too. Damn I feel like I ran a marathon", Chris said rubbing his legs.

Sam smirked as she wobbled to the bed.

"That's the best damn marathon you've ever ran."

"Hell yea", Chris said joining Sam in bed cuddling up next to her. Sam giggled quietly and stroked Chris's hair before Turing off the light and falling asleep.

Sam woke up at 11:54 am. Her hair a bit poofy and her legs a bit sore from the night before. She looked around, only to find the spot next to her empty. She checked her phone to see if he left her a message: no notifications.

"He couldn't have come too far. He'll be back", she thought wiping her face,"ew."

Her face had little morning crust on her mouth and her eyes. She carefully got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom and started washing her face. After being able to fully see her surroundings, she noticed something shiny on her. Around her neck was a diamond necklace. In disbelief, she, as best she could, ran out the bathroom and it was if on queue Chris came through the door.

"Morning sunsh-", Chris could barely get his sentence out when Sam pounced him and started kissing all over his face.

"I love it!", his wife said looking down at her new necklace.

"I'm glad you do Sammy, but can you do me one favor?"

"Anything"

"Can you put some clothes on?"


End file.
